Family Reunion
by Trinity Tomoe
Summary: new chapter you have to read to believe
1. Default Chapter

Family Reunion  
  
By: Trinity Tomoe and Rydia Rowen  
  
  
  
Disclaimers: We don't own Gundam Wing, but if you wish to give them to us we'll gladly accept.  
  
A.N.: The female pilots and all things in context belong to us please ask before using.  
  
  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
Duo's P.O.V.  
  
  
  
Duo stumbled into his room, tripped over a pair of boots and promptly fell on his bed. He was exahusted. He had just returned from an insanely long mission. 'Right now, I want nothing more than a little sleep....about two or three days should do it.' he thought as he slowly fell asleep.  
  
Duo woke the next morning with the sun beaming bright, cheerful, and hot on his back. He rolled over to glare sleepily at the offending window with one eye. A shadow fell over him blocking the incessant heat. Smiling slightly, he mumbled something unintellegable about evil sunshine and closed his eye.  
  
A light feminine laugh broke the silence......feminine........laugh.  
  
Duo's eyes popped open as he looked up at the girl standing above him. She wore black boots tucked into a pair of black slacks, a white short sleeved shirt, fingerless black leather gloves, and carried a black jacket or overshirt slung carelessly over her shoulder. She somehow managed to look careless and formal at the same time.  
  
There was a half smile on her face and her blue violet eyes twinkled merrily. Her long brown hair was pulled back in a neat braid but her bangs fell messily in her eyes.  
  
She laughed again. "Come on Sleeping Beauty, it's time to get up."  
  
Duo rolled over and muttered, "Go 'way Ace...."  
  
'Ace.......how could she.....' Duo thought as he sat up suddenly and whirled around then promptly fell 'out' of bed. She was gone. Duo looked around wildly. 'Where did she go,' he thought, 'I know she was just here.'  
  
Considering the possibility of insanity for about two seconds, Duo decided to get some food. As he went through his dresser looking for something comfortable, and not quite as hot, to wear, he found an old photo. He smiled slightly as he looked at the two grinning children in the picture. 


	2. Chapter 2

A.N.: Read the prologue I dislike repeating myself.

Family Reunion

Chapter 2

It was hot, hotter than usual, because he was in the attic. He sighed and glanced at the mess around him. He _had_ been trying to clean up a bit, but it was starting to see impossible. There was too much stuff and most of it was older than he was. He pulled over another box and began going through it. On the very top was something Quatre hadn't seen in years, his old sketchbook.

Quatre flipped through the pages looking at some of his old doodles. One complete drawing caught his eye. It was a pencil sketch of a young girl with long wind blown hair, sitting on a hill. A memory of his youngest sister came to him. Quatre, who missed his sister dearly, wondered what had happened to her. Quatre sighed again and looked at his watch. If he hurried he could get a quick shower before breakfast. Tucking his sketchbook under his arm, Quatre left the attic.

Duo bounded down the stairs, successfully annoying Heero with his cheerful chatter. "Hiya Heero! You Sore? I saw you wince. Come on, tell me what's wrong. Please? Oh well, I'm good. I had a great nights sleep and I feel much better." The only reply from Heero was something involving Duo, and Wing-Zero's guns. Duo shrugged and bounded off to annoy Trowa before breakfast.

Quatre was amazed that Duo hadn't choked and died yet. Duo was chattering away happily, to no one in particular, while starting on his fourth plate of eggs. Looking up at the sound of the door opening, Quatre smiled as Rashid came in carrying what looked like a months worth of mail. There would be the usual junk mail, though how he got junk mail in the desert was anyone's guess.

Looking through the mail, Quatre was surprised to find a very thick envelope for Duo. Grabbing the letter, Duo blinked in confusion. There was no return address. Shrugging, he continued to eat his eggs as he opened the letter. Inside was another envelope with no return address. Opening that envelope yielded yet another written the same way.

Duo growled around a mouthful of eggs and began shredding envelopes till he reached, what he hoped, was the last one. There was something familiar about the handwriting but there was no name to help. Taking another bite of eggs, Duo opened the envelope and began reading the letter.

The sound of silver hitting china caused the others to look around. Duo stood shakily, his skin color fading, as he stared at the papers in shock. Quatre put down the rest of the mail and frowned in confusion. "What's the matter, Duo?" As the other pilots watched and waited, Duo Maxwell, a.k.a. the God of Death, fainted.

Trowa sighed and reached for the ever present bottle of smelling salts and waved the under Duo's nose. As his eyes popped open, he leapt to his feet with the letter still in hand and took off at top speed out of the room.

A.N. Hey guys. I'm back. Took me forever to get a new chapter out but I'm hoping I can pick up where I left off and get several new chapters up. Reviews welcome, critiques will be noted and flames will be fed to my pet Furby. Till we meet again fair readers.


End file.
